Born to be a Spy
by SecretAgentMagician
Summary: Cammie is trained by her parents to be a spy because she is so advanced. She knows about the Blackthorne boys and visits them often. When Blackthorne is going on exchange to Gallagher Cammie is asked to contribute to the class's mission in Roseville and go to school with them for the rest of the sophomore year.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

[POV Rachel]

Cameron Ann Morgan, our precious little baby girl. Today was her sixth birthday and Uncle Joe her god father and Aunt Abby and other friends were coming by to celebrate. Matt and I have been discussing on whether we should send her to Gallagher or home train her because of her advanced skills of being able to crack codes and tail her own father through the mall. We were going to ask other people's opinions on what we should do with her.

Ring! Ring! The doorbell was being rung. I walked down the stairs into the foyer of our house and opened the door. It was Joe and Abby.

"Hello Joe and Abby come through to the living room; Cammie is very excited to see you. She has been running around the house all morning." I said.

"Uncle Joey!" Cammie yelled as she ran down the stairs and jumped into Joes waiting arms.

"Geez Squirt, no hug for me?" Abby cocked her hip and Joe put her down so she could hug Abby.

"Sorry Aunt Abby!" She ran back up the stairs to where Matt and she were playing basketball outside with the hoop.

"I'm glad you could make it and I was going to ask you for your opinions on whether Matt and I should home train her or send her to Gallagher? What do you think?" I asked.

"Well if she's as advanced as you were saying then perhaps home training her isn't a bad idea. She could learn from all of us and she already knows about Blackthorne so she could go there every once in a while and test her skills." Joe said.

"Not to mention the little squirt could learn from the best CIA agent, me!" I laughed. Of course Abby would be the one to say that but it's true. She is one of the best.

I guess the decision was made.

Today Cammie is going to the Blackthorne Institute for troubled young men for another fighting match. Dr Steve a family friend and the headmaster of the school lets Cammie in whenever for us so we can see how well she is trained compared to other kids her age. Cammie will be fighting against other freshman's like her. She has known the boys for a while now as Joe brought her there a couple times.

[POV Cammie]

This place was all too familiar. I was in the Blackthorne van so appearances could be kept up and was going through the security at the gates. I wore black leather pants with a bright red dressy shirt on with a black leather jacket and red wedges. My hair was curled to perfection and had the natural makeup look going.

"Hey Marvin, how have you been?" I said to the guard.

"Hey Cammie! I have been good! Are you here for another fight?" He asked.

"Yep and I have some new moves." I said with a smug face.

"Well you show them what you got!" He let the van go through the gates and we made our way up to the front school building where Uncle Joe and Dr Steve were waiting.

I hopped out of the van and went straight for Uncle Joe. "Hey Uncle Joe!" I said as I gave him a big hug.

"Hey Cams. You have gotten so big now!" He said.

"Joe you saw me two weeks ago!"

"Oh that's right! I'm just shrinking." He smirked.

I shook Dr Steve's hand and went inside. Every boy was waiting for me in the foyer; obviously the news gets around fast. They all started to cheer and greet me back. I shook some of the boy's hands and hugged a few. That's when I saw Grant, Zach, Jonas and Nick. These were my best friends here at Blackthorne. I ran up to all of them and they surrounded me in a huge hug.

"Hey guys! How have you been?" I said.

"Cammie! We have all been good, missed you heaps!" said Grant.

I laughed. After I had said my hellos to everyone the boys helped me bring my luggage to my room. I have stayed at Blackthorne many times so now I share with the guys at ease. My bed stays in their room just in case I come back unexpectedly.

Blackthorne is far away from where I live so dinnertime for the guys would be in 10 minutes and 42 seconds. The food wasn't that bad here, but some things like the stroganoff and the casseroles should be stayed away from. When I walked into their cafeteria Joe waved his hand at me, signalling me to the front of the hall.

"Cammie I would like you to address the assembly, tell them about the tournament and introduce yourself to the new comers." Joe said.

I walked up to the podium and started to talk. "Hey guys, okay so for the new comers, I'm Cameron Morgan aka Cammie or Cam. My codename is The Chameleon and from time to time I come to Blackthorne to challenge students. In two days there will be a tournament; I will fight everyone who puts their names on the sign up list outside the cafeteria. Sign up if you dare!" I smiled evilly and everyone applauded. Of course some of the reactions of the boys included: fear, lust, inspired, more fear and smiling. I sat next to my roommates and started to dig into the food.

"Geez Cammie could you eat anymore?" Grant asked.

"Like you're the one to talk! You eat more than an elephant!" I said defensively.

"Well FYI elephants are really cute so don't diss elephants!" The whole table cracked up laughing.

After dinner we were excused from the cafeteria but everyone kept coming up to me and talking about the following five topics: what new moves I had learnt, do I have a boyfriend, have I met any 'hot babes', how long am I here for and tomorrow night's movie night.

My answers to these questions:

You will find out in two days. No I don't. Yes I have. A week. I will be there and I have no movie requests.

When we finally got back to our dorm I jumped into the shower and into my pajamas, I brushed my teeth and hair and was already in bed in 12 minutes and 33 seconds. Of course my bed was the same as the guys, not really comfortable but it had to go with the detention facility cover, though we had special doonas in the cupboard to put on our bed during the night. I pulled out mine and went straight into bed. I fell asleep straight away.

Next thing I knew I was awoken by alarms. Night drills. Fabulous.

See night drills here SUCK. It changes every time. It could be running 20km then doing 1000 sit ups. Or it could be doing 500 push ups, 1000 sit ups, 10 km run and 200 chin ups. I got up quickly and pulled my hair into a messy bun. I slipped on my athletic shorts and a tank top with a grey hoodie and my joggers. The guys were already dressed and ready by the time I was and we ran out the door with the rest of the freshman boys.

Lucky for us it was only a 15km run today and of course I came 1st, with Zach and Grant coming 2nd and 3rd.

The boys and I went back to sleep as we had the day off today. The guys needed it to train if they were going to fight me. I spent the day talking to all the boys and checking in with Uncle Joe. Apparently 46 boys have challenged me. This was going to be interesting.

I wore just grey trackies and an old Blackthorne shirt to the movie night. It was a James bond movie, of course. I was seated right in the middle of the room and had my own little bowl of popcorn. Yes, we spies need fatty foods too.

I fell asleep half way through the movie. From the scent I could tell it was Zach carrying me back to our dorm. He gently laid me down on my bed and wrapped the doona around me. I fell straight to sleep with a smile on my face.

Today was the first day of challenges, as Dr Steve would say, excellent. I got up and took a shower and pulled my hair back into a messy bun. It may be messy but it definitely was secure. I put on cute baby blue athletic shorts and a white tank top. I put on my joggers to see that they were all still sleeping and they had exactly 15 minutes to get downstairs for breakfast.

"WAKE UP BOYS" I screamed as loud as I could, and believe me. I can scream loud.

They all work up in an instant and scowled.

"Thanks Cammie, for ruining my beauty sleep." Nick said.

I chuckled. "Well you all have 14 minutes and 37 seconds to beauty yourselves up for breakfast" they all looked at their alarm clocks and swore. I walked out of the room and got myself a whole bunch of fruit and a waffle. I could see some of the guys in their gear ready. Joe gave me the list of challengers and of course Zach and Grant had put their names on the list. I smiled. Get ready for an interesting day.

I walked my way over to the gym with the rest of the school, as everyone was allowed to watch. I went over to Joe and gave him a hug in which he told me good luck.

It had been 44 long challenges and I was still undefeated. Let's just say the Blackthorne curriculum needs to be worked on. Next up was Grant. See Grant was good. Just not good enough. I won that match too. Zach was last.

I pounced on him and it was a long battle. To win I kicked him in the place where the sun don't shine. I was announced the winner and the boys all cheered. I went up to our dorm and immediately took a shower. I put on nice jeans with a dressy shirt with wedges. I went back downstairs to see all the guys in the cafeteria waiting to start dinner. They all clapped as I made my way down to my seat. I dug into my food and left no trace of pie on my plate.

Joe told me I had to go make a speech during dinner so I decided I'll do that now. "Hey everyone. Okay so thanks to everyone that challenged me today and I hope you have learnt my new moves and can beat me next time." I winked at everyone and went back to the table. Of course I was leaving tomorrow but a huge party was being held in the hidden common room.

We all went upstairs to get changed for the party. I brought out my mini black dress which hugged my curves and paired them with black wedges. I had my hair down in waves and applied the natural look with some Smokey eye shadow. After I got compliments from the boys we all went up the wall which is the entry. We placed our palms against it and it slid open revealing the hidden common room. See it's not hidden from the staff it's just hidden from the visitors. Inside it had a pool table, a mini stage, heaps of lounges, a couple of plasma TV screens and a massive sound system.

Of course almost all the boys were already there so I went up to sound system and turned the music up much louder while the guys went to the cupboards and brought out all the food and drinks. I danced with all the boys and sung a little.

Later into the night Zach asked if he could talk to me privately, I agreed. We walked into the one of the passageways from the common room and we sat down on the small bench there.

"Cammie, do you want to like be my girlfriend?" He smirked.

"Sure Zach." I hugged him so tight. He took my face into his hands and kissed me. We went back into the party and danced our way through the night.

I got up at 6:30 with the other boys because they had to go back to classes today. I put on a pair of tight skinny jeans and my black leather jacket. I packed up all my gear and went down to Joe's office.

"Hey Joe. I'm going to be leaving soon so I'm going to say goodbye now."

"See yah Cams. Tell your mum and dad that I will see them in a couple of weeks." He hugged me and I left his office. I went back to the room and said my goodbyes to everyone. Of course everyone knew about Zach and I now and everyone was either Jealous or happy for us.

I went up to Zach and kissed him on the lips. "Keep in touch Blackthorne Boy and I'll see you soon." I winked at him and I was already out of the room making my way to the van.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

[POV Cammie]

It had been almost a year since I last saw the guys at Blackthorne. I had kept in contact with Zach but we talk very rarely. I could hear my mum and dad coming up the stairs and before they could knock I told them to come in. They sat down on my bed and my mum started to talk.

"Okay Cammie the Blackthorne boys and Gallagher Girls are going to be meeting each other for the first time today in Washington D.C. and we want you to join the Blackthorne boys in their exchange with Gallagher for the rest of the semester. The boys have to tail and disturb the girl's missions to get to the red ruby exhibit on time. Joe and we want you to go in and well disturb both missions. We want you to take out as many as you can. You up for it?"

"Hell yes. When do I go?"

"In an hour. The chopper will be here in 47 minutes to get you."

I got out my large black duffel bag out which had the Blackthorne name printed in it. I could almost fit my entire wardrobe in there plus 4 pairs of shoes. I pulled out an outfit to wear for today because it was warm I wore some very short denim mini shorts with a nice white shirt and purple converse. I curled my hair in waves and applied minimal make up. I then put a pair of sunnies on my head and got my small shoulder bag. I grabbed my packed bag and kissed my parents goodbye and I went to the chopper.

I jumped in and told the man to go. It only took a couple of hours when I landed in D.C. I saw from around a corner that Joe was talking to the Gallagher girls and sending them off in their mission. I then tailed him to the boys who were on the other side of the monument of course one of them was my boyfriend and he sent them off. When they were all safely out of sight I went up to him and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Hey Joe" He swung around and gave me a massive hug.

"Good Cammie you're here. Okay you know what to do. Go get them."

I memorised all their faces before so I knew exactly who I was looking for. I immediately saw two of them going into a random shop. I knew they were going to have to come out soon so I waited in the nearby alley where they were going to have to pass. When they did I took them in 3 seconds without them even seeing my face. I used Napotine patches on their foreheads and dragged them further into the alley way. I then went after a solo boy from Blackthorne who was just too easy to take out. In 30 minutes I was able to take out all the girls except for 3 and only 2 boys. I took out Nick and Jonas earlier leaving Grant and Zach.

They all had 16 minutes to meet Mr Solomon at the Ruby slippers exhibit so I knew they were in a hurry. I first went for the girls as they were the next I spotted. They were walking together. Bad idea. I knocked them out in the alleyway with the first two girls and went after the boys. Grant was pretty easy I locked him in the Janitors closet only leaving Zach. Lucky for me I brought disguises with me. That little shoulder bag holds more than you think. I put on a light blonde wig, dark brown contacts and glasses with some freckles.

I found him on his way to the exhibit when I 'accidently' bumped into him. I ended up on the floor and him looking dazed.

I put on my best southern accent "Oh my god! I'm so sorry! I'm such a klutz!"

"Hey don't worry. You alright?" he extended his arm to give me a hand.

I got up and said "I am now." As a slapped a napotine patch on his head and quickly dragged him into a disabled toilet. I waltzed up to the meeting point at the ruby shoes exhibit and saw Joe.

"I took everyone out Joe; they should be here in about 15 minutes when they wake up. Should I go or should I stay?"

"Good Job Cammie. Go home and you can introduce yourself at Gallagher." Joe said.

"Okay I will tell Mum and Dad you said hi. See you in a couple of days."

"Bye Cammie."

I walked out and disappeared into the crowd.


	3. Chapter 3

Hi everyone! I know i havent updated in basically forever but im going to make it up to you. For the next few days I will write and upload as many chapters as I can!

THANKS AGAIN!


End file.
